


Candles in the Window

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Fatherly Peter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Memories are hard to face, if without friends. The first Christmas after Kate dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand another one. In the White Collar fandom - set early in the show, with adorable Neal, awkward yet fatherly Peter, and doting Elizabeth. And of course, eccentric Mozzie.  
> Title: Candles in the Window  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: White Collar  
> Characters: Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke, Mozzie  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
> Summary: Memories are hard to face, if without friends.

“Neal,” Peter said, surprised. He looked at the ex-con suspiciously. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hello, Peter!” A strained smile spread across his face, and Peter wondered if he knew how fake it looked. 

“Suit,” a voice greeted from behind Neal. Peter opened his door wider to see the coat of someone else he knew. 

“Mozzie,” he stated. “Again, what are you two doing here?” 

“Just wanted to drop off some pie,” Neal said, handing Peter a aluminum covered plate. A cold gush of air blew by, and Neal shivered. 

“Wanna come in?” 

“No we -” Mozzie cut Neal off loudly. 

“Abysmal manners, Suit.” But he moved forward, pushing himself in. Neal followed slowly, looking uncertain. Peter thought it was an odd look on the normally confident con, however he was more distracted by Mozzie’s sudden significant glance at him. The man had walked straight in, and Peter could see he wasn’t comfortable in a FBI agent’s home, however he still came. Peter wondered why he made himself come before glancing at the blue-eyed younger man and wondered instead about what was going on. 

“Mozzie! Neal!” Elizabeth received, as surprised as her husband, but warmly. “God you’re freezing,” she remarked, looking at Neal. “Did you leave them outside, Peter?” He found himself at the end of one of her disapproving glares and sighed loudly. 

“Hun -” 

She ignored his protests. “Come sit,” she said, pushing Neal towards the couch. “Mozzie, will you take the pie and put it in the kitchen?” Peter watched as he nodded and willingly followed his wife out of the living room, leaving the FBI agent alone with his consultant. 

Peter regarded the younger man. They had see each other just two days ago at work, but somehow in that short period of time, Neal had become… scruffy wasn’t the word for it. Neither was messy. But not his immaculate, cartoon self either. He had slight bags under his eyes, and his hair was a bit disheveled, though Peter didn’t know if that was from the wind or not. 

It had only been a couple of months since Kate died, Peter realized. And shorter still since he was let out of prison. Of course he wasn’t going to be great. 

“Are you going to continue standing there?” Neal’s voice broke through his thoughts and Peter started, seeing Neal shoot him a small, amused smile. “Can’t be too comfortable.” 

“It isn’t,” Peter agreed, striding over to his favorite armchair. “Got plans for Christmas?” He noted how Neal’s smile instantly turned brittle and something flashed through his eyes. 

“Nothing much. June’s visiting her grandchildren up state. Mozzie’s been over.” 

“I see that.” Peter shifted, wondering how to bring up the elephant in the room. “So how have you been?”

“Fine?” Neal said, looking at him bemused. 

“Right, of course,” Peter answered, clapping his hands together and looking towards the kitchen in hopes his wife was coming back. He could hear her talking with Mozzie but no brunette showed up. “So watched the game?” he asked absently. 

“Baseball?”

“Sure.”  _Where was Elizabeth?_

“Peter, it’s December…” Peter tuned back in, realizing his blunder. Now Neal was looking at him with worry. Sachmo had shown up at some point and the dog had been lying at Neal’s feet but now had picked his head up, feeling the men’s tumultuous feelings. 

“Right.” He searched his mind to find something to talk about. 

“Peter, are you okay?” 

He jumped on the opportunity. “I really think I should be asking you that.” Instantly, just as he feared, Neal’s face transformed into a facade. 

“Of course, I’m fine.” 

“Neal, it’s okay to be sad - ” 

“Really, Peter, I’m fine.” 

“It’s the first Christmas since Kate -” 

“I think I should go help Elizabeth,” Neal said loudly, getting up. Sachmo jumped up at the raised voices and rushed into the kitchen. Neal looked just about ready to dash after him.

“But El and I are here for you, remember.” Neal froze from where he was, looking ready to run, when Peter continued. “Really, Neal. You’re not alone. You have El, Mozzie, me.” Neal didn’t answer but he did sit back down on the sofa. Peter didn’t continue on the vein, knowing Neal was uncomfortable and feeling the same too. 

When El and Mozzie finally left the kitchen, both men were talking quietly about one of their recent cases. Peter was pleased to note how relaxed Neal looked now, lounging back on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand. 

The rest of the night was eventless, other than an incident with Mozzie and Monopoly. Hours later, Neal and Mozzie were ready to go, after much coddling from El, who gave them a large pile of food to take home with them. Neal had started out after a hug from El, and Peter followed him, leaving Mozzie and Elizabeth in the house for a minute. 

“Thank you for the night, Peter.”

“It was fun,” Peter agreed, feeling happier that the darkness was gone from Neal’s face. 

“She would have loved Elizabeth’s cooking,” Neal said suddenly. 

“Everyone does.” Peter hesitated. “And she would have loved that you’re happy.” Neal looked at him, and Peter just sent him a smile. Mozzie was coming now. “Merry Christmas, Neal.” 

“Merry Christmas, Peter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand another new fandom. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross posted on fanfiction.net (RoboTitaness)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte.tumblr.com


End file.
